the guardian of light
by sawyerdiamond193
Summary: a year after jack was choose to be jack frost,the light spirit was born...then some years after,she was choose to be a guardian. will she and jack fall in love? will she join pitch's side?
1. Chapter 1

In the deep of the forest, where the fireflies and the light gets together…

Today, all the types of light join together, to presence the birth…of their princess.

The moon shined brighter than before, tiny little lights making a twister…

To reveal then a 16 year old girl, with golden hair and blue eyes, her clothes shined bright like the stars…

The girl opened her eyes, looking at the moon…

''I exist since the light needed a guardian…..''

''I bring laughter…joy and happiness to all the kids in the world''

''you may not know me, but I know you''

''my name is Selene moon… More known as the goddess Selene''


	2. a new guardian?

something flew quickly through the skies,the air filled with a sweet laughter

selene was just flying around,melting snow on people's heads,playing pranks..

it was the good life..

but something passed quickly to her side,and caught her eye.

she flew away,chasing it,her Crystal staff on hand

then she landed in the street,she looked around her staff on hand..

'' 'ello, ma'am '' a man's voice said..

she chuckled,how she could not recognize that voice?,if she was the one who ruined up that Easter Monday on 98,she just smiled..

''hello,bunnymund'' she said,raising her staff and leaning against it,smiling

''I still don' forget that day...'' he said,coming out of the shadows ''an Easter Monday, wasn't it?'' he said, obviously angry.

''oh come on,you cant still be mad about that..'' she said,smiling

''yes...but I come for something else'' the pooka said,looking at one of his boomerangs ''fellas'' he said.

the light spirit stared wide eyed at the pooka,then she was tossed inside of a bag,then two yetis throw the bag through a portal..

[at the north pole]

the great five:jack frost, Santa Claus,the Easter bunny,the tooth fairy,and sandman were waiting for the new 'package'.

the bag landed on the floor of the workshop,two elves opened it,showing those beautiful blue eyes.

''oh,there she is! selene moon!'' north said,smiling at selene

''wow,is this a joke?'' she said,then two yetis pulled her out of the bag ''wow,wow,wow,put me down'' she said,when she finally was on the ground she just grabbed her staff.

''I hope these treat you well'' north said,smiling

''yeah...not exactly'' she said,frowning

all the guardians stared at north,frowning too.

''ok,ok,ok,maybe it wasnt a good idea'' north said.

''ok,anyone wanna tell me why am I here...I must done something really bad to get you five together..'' she said,then looked at north ''am I on the naughty list?''

''HA! on naughty list...you're the new one who holds the record'' he said

jack just looked at selene wide-eyed.

''but no matter,we'll now wipe clean the sleigh'' north said.

''how come?'' she said,smiling

''good question!'' tooth said

''how come?...I'LL TELL YOU HOW COME,BECAUSE NOW YOU ARE GUARDIAN!'' north said,signaling the yetis to raise the torches.

then some elves started playing trumpets,bunnymund just rolled his eyes.

selene frowned,and hit her staff on the floor,sending waves of light,then she floated above their heads.

''what makes you think I want to be a guardian?'' she said,looking at everyone.

the guardians stared at her,then north said ''selene,come with me''

selene looked sad,and landed on the ground,she took a while to look at jack..

he just mouthed ''good luck'' and smiled.

then selene smiled,following north.


	3. sympathy?

selene followed north to the inside of the workshop..

''hey,slow down! I tried to bust in here for years and I never had good luck'' she said,smiling

''what do you mean bust-in?'' north said,serious

''heh,dont worry...I never got pass the yetis..oh,hey phil'' she said,greeting the yeti

''keep up,selene keep up'' north said,grabbing the girl by her arm

she looked at all the yetis making the toys..

''I always thought that the elves made the toys..'' she said,looking at north

''just let them believe that'' north said,quietly

then they both passed by an yeti...

''I dont like it,paint it red!'' north said

the yeti growled,and whimpered in sadness..

then they both got to north's office..

''um why are we here?'' selene asked,curious

''we need to find your center,what you're guardian of'' north said.

''huh..'' she said,looking away..

''I know you,selene...you always had sympathy for everyone...''north said,thinking for a while..''maybe that's what you're guardian of!''he said,smiling

''sympathy? no...''she said,looking at north.

north just nodded,smiling at her..


	4. selene and jack in love?

a few hours later,the big five were in the globe room...with selene included.

''you dont want me...you're just hard work and responsibilities..i'm jokes and pranks...i'm not a guardian'' selene said,leaning against her crystal staff

''there's one of us who is snow and fun times...alike you selene'' tooth said,looking at jack

''what?'' jack responded,looking at selene ''she's right'' he said

selene just giggled, looking at jack and the others

_Jack's POV:_

I just smiled,looking at selene...I never thought that another spirit like me would be so beautiful...

then I felt someone smack my arm playfully..

''hey, snow-globe...lets see how you fly!'' selene said,looking at me..

then she just smirked,and launched herself on air

''hey! not fair!'' I laughed,and started chasing her.

* * *

**guys,i'm sorry if the chapters are short...the next chapter will have a little of sloppy romance on it,so...**


	5. yes,they are in love

they flew across the dark sky,laughing,playing pranks to people..

they were having fun..

so then...they stopped and sat on a roof,looking at the sky..

''it is beautiful isnt it?...'' selene said,looking at the sky full with stars

''..alike you..'' jack said,looking away...blushing

selene just blushed and looked at jack...

''j-jack?..''selene said,staring at him...

jack just looked at her,smiling and kissed her cheek

selene's eyes got wide in surprise and she just smiled,blushing..

* * *

_**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH**_

_**SLOPPY ROMANCE PART 1 LADYS AND GENTLEMEN!  
**_

_**:D  
**_


End file.
